bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Thing About The Ring
The Thing About The Ring is the 8th episode of the CandyCake Guppies series. Plot Mr Rainbow wants to present his new wife, Ms Galaxy, with a ring, but inadvertently loses it. Story (Episode begins with the kids in the yard, playing some game.) Kids: "Rock, paper, scissors!" (Silence.) Choco Cream: "It's a tie! Blue is it!" (The kids escaped from him. Blue goes after them.) Cinnamon Buns: "You aren't supposed to come here, Blueberry Jam! Go count to 40 over there." Blueberry Jam: "Okay, if you say so." (Blue goes to a wall and begins counting to 40. Chondoller comes by, with Cranberry Pup following behind.) Chondoller: "Blueberry Jam." Blueberry Jam: "Huh? Oh, hey there, Chondoller and Cranberry Pup." Chondoller: "What are you doing?" Blueberry Jam: "I was only playing a game." Chondoller: "A game? Never mind that. Come on, you're welcome to come eat to your heart's content." Blueberry Jam: "Huh? What does that mean?" Vanilla Cake: "Augh! Chondoller, you can be such a fun buster sometimes! We're playing hide and seek! We're trying to play!" Chondoller: "You didn't forget, did you? Today is a special day." Sugar Pie: "Special?" Lolipop Pops: "Oh! That's right!" Chondoller: "Let's go." Lolipop Pops: "Let's go, everyone." Cranberry Pup: "Arf!" Blueberry Jam: "Special day? What day is it?" (The camera pans up to Grim Reaper and Scarecrow peeking from the third floor balcony.) Scarecrow: "What special day is it today?" Grim Reaper: "It's not tracking day, is it?" (Scarecrow grabs him by the arm and drags him behind a wall. All we can hear now is punching and Grim Reaper yelping in pain.) Scarecrow: "I can't ignore a special day! Go investigate immediately!" (Camera cuts to a picture of Mr Rainbow and an unknown fish lady.) Sugar Pie: "Mr Rainbow, what picture is that from?" Mr Rainbow: "This is from me and Mrs Rainbow's wedding ceremony. Now, she was where she belongs..." (sadly) "...in Heaven..." (sigh) "I've been missing her so much. Mrs Rainbow was a very nice lady." Lolipop Pops: "Which should I wear, this pink dress or this purple dress?" Cinnamon Buns: "Let me help you." Mr Rainbow: "Today is the anniversary." Vanilla Cake: "So we can eat all we want!" Chondoller: "It's custom for all of us to have a meal together. And the CandyCake Guppies are invited too. Last year we had steak. Before that, roast chicken. So Mr Rainbow, where are we eating?" Chandelee: "Since where we go never changes, this year we're going to Eggplant's." Chondoller: "Auuugh! Restaurant Eggplant's...?! Agggghh! Darn it, Mr Rainbow! Rainbow, come on!" Choco Cream: "Is he in the restroom?" Chandelee: "He's just nervous. It's normal for his wedding anniversary." (Camera cuts to Mr Rainbow in his room. Mr Rainbow is observing his emerald ring.) Mr Rainbow: "This is the year! I can't fail this one! This year I'll find me the perfect woman out there! Today will be the day!" (Unknowingly, Choco was sneaking in. Mr Rainbow hears Chondoller call him. Mr Rainbow frantically puts the ring back in its ring box.) Mr Rainbow: "Y-y-yes, I-I-I'll be right out!" (Mr Rainbow rushes out of the room, not knowing that Choco snuck in when he wasn't looking. Choco was now alone in the room. He attempts to open the ring box, and took out the emerald ring.) Choco Cream: "A ring...? Was this what Mr Rainbow talking about? A ring for perfect woman? But what if this isn't a ring? Maybe...a ring pop?" (Curious, Choco tries chewing it, but it was hurting his teeth and spat it out. The ring flew far away.) Choco Cream: "Uh oh. Oh boy...I lost Mr Rainbow's ring. Oh no, that ring!" (The ring lands on one of the castle guards' head. It picks it up and looks up, wondering where it fell from. The guard noticed Grim Reaper coming. He was mubling to himself.) Grim Reaper: "Even if he tells me to investigate..." (Grim Reaper saw what the guard has in its hand. He gasped and approaches the guard.) Grim Reaper: "Wait a sec, show me that ring!" (He snatches it from the guard's hand.) Grim Reaper: "...Oh, this thing is mine! I didn't know it was here." (in the guard's face) "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" (The guard runs away to his right. Grim Reaper walks the opposite direction with the ring in hand.) Grim Reaper: "Fool." (chuckles) "This is good treasure I've got..." (The guard was following him, and then turns back. Cut back to Mr Rainbow's room. Mr Rainbow was panicking! He was dashing around his room, looking for the ring. At every place in his room he looked, he couldn't find it.) Mr Rainbow: "I was sure I put it in its ring box...Oh my!" (The guppies, Chondoller, and Chandelee came in.) Cinnamon Buns: "What's the matter with you, Mr Rainbow?" Vanilla Cake: "Is there a bug in here? If there is, I'll catch it!" Mr Rainbow: "Ugh, well you see..." (shows them the empty ring box) "The ring I have here is..." Blueberry Jam: "What?" Chondoller: "Your ring is gone?" Mr Rainbow: "Oh, I promised myself I wouldn't fail this year!" Sugar Pie: "What would be this year?" Mr Rainbow: "It's the ring." (crawls into his bed sheets) Chandelee: "Mr Rainbow, it's been bothering us for a while...What happened during your wedding anniversary? Mr Rainbow, you've always been so nervous you never wanted to calm down." Chondoller: "Beautiful women you know don't seem to enjoy theirselves very much. You act kind of crazy around them." Mr Rainbow (sigh): "So you've noticed..." Lolipop Pops (holding the empty box ring): "Is this about the ring?" Mr Rainbow: "Well, I'll tell you this. I...have never given my old wife her wedding ring." Lolipop Pops: "What?!" Blueberry Jam: "Really?!" Mr Rainbow: "Yes. This was at our wedding ceremony few years ago..." (We cut to a flashback of the wedding ceremony a few years ago. Mr Rainbow was next to his old wife (Mrs Flash). Mayor Jupiter was holding the ring box.) Mayor Jupiter: "Here is the ring..." Mr Rainbow: "Th-thank y-you..." (Mr Rainbow was quivering, trying to get the ring from its box. He attempts to give the ring to his wife, but he was still tremoring. Mr Rainbow accidentally flips over his wife and both fell over. Then, he had to go chase the ring when it was rolling down a hill. He was too slow and it fell into a river. A small catfish swoops in and ate the ring. Mr Rainbow attempts to swim after it. We cut back to his room.) Chondoller: "That's too bad..." Mr Rainbow: "So I've been trying to give it as a presenr on our anniversary..." (We cut to a flashback at the dining room. Mr Rainbow was opening his ring box, quivering. He pushes himself to go forward.) Mr Rainbow: "Oh honey!" Mrs Flash: "What is it, dear?" (As Mr Rainbow slowly moves forward, he has a strange sensation in his head and he falls over, causing him to let go of his ring (this is a different one). The ring fell into the moat. A baby alligator swoops in and ate the ring. We cut to a different flashback. Mr Rainbow was just exiting the restroom when he realized that he accidentally flushed the ring in the toilet. Cut back to his room.) Sugar Pie: "So that's how it is..." Mr Rainbow: "I thought I would be able to give it to her as a present this year for sure...but after she...passed...last year, I never gave her the ring! The truth is, I still can't find the perfect women out there! But yet..." Choco Cream: "Oh boy!" (He slowly flies down from the window.) Chandelee: "Maybe Choco Cream...could be..." (Choco gets down and searches for the ring.) Chondoller: "Choco! Did you drop it here?" Choco Cream: "Yes, but--" Vanilla Cake: "Oh, well no wonder! That's because you're so dumb!" Lolipop Pops: "Vanilla Cake! You can't talk like that to your brother!" Blueberry Jam: "Arguing is never gonna help us find the ring." (With superhuman hearing, Blue hears Grim Reaper chuckling to himself and also heard him about the ring.) Blueberry Jam: "Grim Reaper had one..." Pops, Cinammon, Sugar: "Grim Reaper?!" (Camera cuts to Monsieur Fortune Teller Sunflower's place. Sunflower was looking at the ring.) Grim Reaper: "Well, Sunflower? A hundred dollars for a super-large diamond is pretty expensive." Sunflower: "Yes, if it was real." (angry) "If you were hoping to con with me with this diamond ring, that isn't going to happen." Grim Reaper: "A diamond ring?!" (Giving up and in frustration, Grim Reaper starts to walk off.) Sunflower: "How disappointing. (Camera cuts to inside Sweetheart's house. Sweetheart was observing the ring through a magnifying glass.) Sunflower: "Well, Sweetheart?" Sweetheart: "This is an amazing find!" (takes a book from a shelf) "It might be an article of Jupiter's ancient civilization." Sunflower: "So will you buy it? I gotta say, it's worth alot..." Sweetheart: "I cannot, Sunflower. Artifacts like these cannot be bought or sold." Sunflower: "What? Why, I didn't know that..." Sweetheart: "It's archaeology, my friend." Sunflower: "But you said it was a good find, right?" (From a window above, a small green pony with a dark green mane and red eyes was watching.) Sunflower: "You can't attach a price to it." (Camera cuts to Grim Reaper in town. He was still moping.) Grim Reaper: "It was a diamond ring..." (As he walks off, Mr Rainbow and the kids saw him pass by.) Chondoller: "There he is!" Mr Rainbow: "Get him!" Cinnamon Buns: "Return that ring now!" Vanilla Cake: "Yeah, before I give you the fist to the face!" Grim Reaper: "Woah, woah, woah! What's going on?!" Vanilla Cake: "Playing stupid with us, huh?! Admit it, dum dum! You stole it!" Grim Reaper: "That was a cheap piece of glass." Mr Rainbow: "How very rude!" Grim Reaper: "That was Sunflower's judgement." Guppies: "Sunflower?" (Camera cuts to Sunflower's place.) Sunflower: "Sweetheart took it from me. He was talking about the ancient Jupiter civilization or something..." Chandelee: "Sweetheart?" Voice: "Thief!" (The little green pony was running away with the ring. Other citizens from Jupiter chase him. Vanilla gets into the pony's face and punches it down. The pony ended up in a jail cell. The kids and Dandelion are there.) Dandelion: "You dropped the ring when they bumped into you, is that right?" (The pony made no response.) Chandelee: "Dandelion, will you help us find the ring?" Dandelion: "Sure, that's also part of police work." Choco Cream: "Yeah! The ring was gone, so let's go find it!" Vanilla Cake: "Augh! Choco Cream, what don't you understand? THIS IS YOUR OWN FAULT!!!" Sugar Pie: "Vanilla Cake's right, you know." Choco Cream: "Oh, I see..." (Camera pans to a collection on glass rings.) Grim Reaper: "Okay, so not all of these are glass diamonds, right? Because I've put lots of trouble to steal and keep them away from Scarecrow." (Grim Reaper hears Scarecrow call his name from outside the room. He quickly puts away his box of stolen rings and hid it in a small hole in the wall.) Scarecrow: "Grim Reaper, what are you doing there?" Grim Reaper: "Oh, just testing my strength..." Scarecrow: "So tell me...what was that special day those kids were blabbing about?" Grim Reaper: "Right, about that, Scarecrow..." (After telling him...) Scarecrow: "What did you say?! A ring from the ancient Jupiter civilization?!" Grim Reaper: "Well, Mr Rainbow was looking for it." Scarecrow: "Insolence! Trying to use some old heirloom as a wedding ring! All treasures belong to me!" (Camera fades to black. Camera cuts to Jupiter Town, with Mr Rainbow and kids with Dandelion holding the green pony in his arms.) Dandelion: "Don't you worry, Mr Rainbow. We'll find the ring, sooner or later." Chondoller: "It's getting late, Officer!" Mr Rainbow: "If we don't find it by suppertime, then I...I won't find me a woman!" Chondoller: "But we still have time before dinner! Mr Rainbow, you go that way...and Dandelion, you go the other way!" Dandelion: "Come on, Green!" (Mr Rainbow and Dandelion both went opposite directions.) Chondoller: "Loli, Sugar, and Cinnamon, you girls go too!" Lolipop Pops: "Will do!" Sugar Pie: "Leave it to us!" Cinnamon Buns: "Let's go, Loli!" Chondoller: "We should go too!" Chandelee: "Right!" (The brother and sister ran off, with the boy CandyCakes coming in. Two little aliens walk by and suddenly were frightened.) Alien 1: "Back off, bro! It's Vanilla!" (As Blue, Choco, and Vanilla pass by, Vanilla went back and gave the two aliens a creepy stare. Then Vanilla slowly backs off, leaving them alone.) Alien 2: "What's with them?" Alien 1: "No idea, bro." Chandelee & Chondoller: "Gotta find that ring, gotts find that ring, gotta find that ring..." Mr Rainbow: "Must find that ring, must find that ring, must find that ring..." Dandelion: "Find that ring. find that ring, find that ring..." Blue, Choco, Vanilla: "Where's that ring, where's that ring, where's that ring?" (The pumpkin reapers come to something that looks like the ring, however...) Chandelee: "Hey, found it--!" Mr Rainbow: "Found it--!" (Chandelee and Mr Rainbow bump into each other and fell over.) Chondoller: "It's a piece of glass." Chandelee: "Hey! Who's that, Mr Rainbow...?" Mr Rainbow: "What?!" (the three hid behind a small store) "Hide!" (Peeking out, they saw a beautiful looking female grouper. She's blue with white spots all over.) Mr Rainbow: "That's Ms. Galaxy." Ms Galaxy: "Mayor Jupiter. Is there something wrong here?" Mayor Jupiter: "It's just what I've heard. I think someone stole some expensive jewelry." Ms Galaxy: "Oh! That sounds terrible!" Mr Rainbow: "Oh man! This is horrible, if Ms Galaxy finds out..." Chandelee: "Hey! There's Officer Dandelion!" Mr Rainbow: "Huh?!" Dandelion: "Don't you worry, ma'am. We'll find it!" Ms Galaxy: "Find what?" Dandelion: "Stop that, Green!" Ms Galaxy: "Is this something to do with me?" Dandelion: "Oh...well--" Mr Rainbow: "Ms Galaxy! Isn't it time to go to Eggplant's yet?" Ms Galaxy: "Mr Rainbow, what are you doing here? I've been waitng for you!" Mr Rainbow: "Uh, you see, it's our wedding anniversary, so..." Ms Galaxy: "What?" Mr Rainbow: "...We should take a stroll!" (He and Ms Galaxy swam off.) Chondoller: "That was close..." Chandelee: "We gotta find that ring while they're on their stroll!" Chondoller: "Where are Blue, Choco, and Vanilla?!" (Camera cuts to the boys looking in a bush. Manta Ray comes by.) Manta Ray: "What are you guys doing in there?" Vanilla Cake: "Shut up! It's none of your business!" Manta Ray: "What? I'm only asking what you guys are doing!" (hits his face into a tree) Blueberry Jam: "Guys, look on the large snapping turtle!" (The boys look to see the snapping turtle on the hill. On its shell is the ring. The turtle noticed the ring glittering in the sunlight and the boys coming its way. Before Blue could swipe it, Manta Ray swoops in and grabbed it.) Manta Ray: "I got it first! Looking for this, eh? Well, go and get it!" Vanilla Cake: "Rrrrrggh! Just wait til I use my Swarming Cakes on you!" Choco Cream: "Vanilla, stop! Problems should be solved, and violence is not the solution." (Camera cuts to Scarecrow in his throne.) Scarecrow: "Genie, send me a monster that has the ability to search for a jewel." Genie: "Will do!" Grim Reaper: "Isn't this just becoming the most tedious things ever?" Scarecrow: "I'm not talking about you! I can order monsters what my mind desires!" Genie: "It's settled!" (The genie levers back into its lamp, releasing the monster from the opening. The monster comes out of the opening. It resembles a platypus with green fur wearing a blue detective hat.) Genie: "An expert that can get any jewels...He is..." Platypus: "I am Jeweler-pus!" Scarecrow: "What the heck...?" (Jeweler-pus goes around, using his webbed hands to feel around. Then he approaches Scarecrow and randomly strokes him.) Scarecrow: "What is he doing?" (Then Jeweler-pus touches Grim Reaper.) Grim Reaper: "Hey, watch it!" (Jeweler-pus swuints his eyes and looks at the wall. Then, he inhales, creating a strong wind going into his mouth.) Grim Reaoer: "Woah there! What the?!" (A hole opens in the wall, and piles of jewelry flew out.) Grim Reaper: "No! Wait! What are you doing?!" Scarecrow: "Aha! So you have been hiding those things from me!" Genie: "What I tell ya, Scarecrow? He's a natural!" Grim Reaper (holding onto Jeweler-pus): "Give those back..." (Jeweler-pus spits out the jewels. Scarecrow gathers them in his hands.) Scarecrow (laughs): "Are these a present for me, Grim Reaper?" Grim Reaper: "Oh no...Yes..." Scarecrow: "Listen up, Jeweler-pus! Your target is the town!" (Jeweler-pus runs off as we cut Manta Ray still flying with the ring in his flipper.) Manta Ray (laughs): "Come and get it, shortcakes!" Choco Cream: "Manta Ray!" Manta Ray: "Hahahahahaha!" (looks down, confused) "What the? Where'd did you go?" (Vanilla jumps from a tree and lands on Manta Ray's back. He dropped the ring and it landed on show owner Sapling's head. He takes the ring in his "hand".) Sapling: "What is this?" (The boys and Manta tackle him down. Choco grabs the ring, but then someone grabs it from his hands.) Choco Cream: "What the?" (Green runs away with the ring. Dandelion goes after him through a crowd.) Dandelion: "Stop right there, Green! STOP!" (From the distance, Jeweler-pus comes into the town. He feels around for something, then squints his eyes and his vision turns into thermal vision. He saw something red on Green's tail, which is the ring. Then he uses his strong inhaling. Green tries to run away.) Chandelee: "What is that platypus?!" (Green was sucked into Jeweler-pus's mouth. Jeweler-pus runs off with the pony in his mouth. Camera cuts to the store. Jeweler-pus bursts in and inhales every jewel in the store.) Sapling: "That thing is a thief!" (Jeweler-pus stops in front of Sunflower's area and uses inhale to take all the jewelry from there. Sunflower scream in fear.) Sunflower: "What are you doing?!" Sweetheart: "Stop that!" (Camera cuts to Jeweler-pus inhaling all the jewels in Sweetheart's place. Then Jeweler-pus runs out, with Dandelion and the kids following.) Sweetheart: "...All my cultural artifacts..." (Camera cuts to four citizens in a river catching fish with a net. Eggplant, a blue pony with a purple poofy mane and tail with yellow eyes, was walking by.) Eggplant: "What should I cook for the wedding anniversary...?" (notices the fishers) "Hello! I need to stock up on fresh fish for the store!" (One fisher holds one fish up.) Eggplant: "Uhhh, maybe one that's a bit more lively..." Voice: "Stop right there, jewel thief!" (Eggplant turns to see Jeweler-pus coming his way and running into him. Eggplant falls over. The kids and Dandelion go after him. We cut to Mr Rainbow and Ms Galaxy swimming along the river.) Ms Galaxy: "Well, how long are we going to walk?" Mr Rainbow (with a strange look on his face) : "Isn't it nice once in a while?" Ms Galaxy: "Mr Rainbow? You don't seem like you're enjoying this...You seem to act strange." Mr Rainbow: "It's nothing, really." Voice: "Thief! What's it doing?!" Ms Galaxy: "What ever is happening there?" (Jeweler-pus was inhaling every jewel in Mayor Jupiter's house. He and his brother, Sir Big Rings, were holding onto to several things.) Sir Big Rings: "All my heirlooms from my great grandmother!" (Soon, Jeweler-pus goes around in every house of Jupiter Town, inhaling every jewel in town. Then the camera pans up to Scarecrow Castle.) Scarecrow: "Oh my hay bales!" (Camera cuts to the throne room. Jeweler-pus was on top of a large pile of jewels.) Scarecrow: "I can't tell which one's the ring from the ancient Jupiter civilization is!" Jeweler-pus: "Raga raga-raga!" Scarecrow: "Grim Reaper, find it!" Grim Reaper: "You want me to?" Scarecrow: "Do it, bonehead! Which one is it?" Grim Reaper: "No, no, no, no, no...Not this, not this either...They're all alike." Scarecrow (grabbing Grim Reaper's "neck"): "Oh come on, Grim Reaper!!!" (Chandelee, Chondoller, and the guppies come into the throne room.) Chondoller: "Just as I thought, they're here!" Scarecrow: "What?!" Lolipop Pops (angry): "Return Mr Rainbow's ring at once!" Chandelee (angry): "Give it back, Scarecrow!" Vanilla Cake (angry): "Yeah!" Scarecrow: "This treasure is mine! Jeweler-pus, inhale it again!" Jeweler-pus: "Rrrrrr...." Cinnamon Buns (angrily): "We won't let you!" Choco Cream (angrily): "Do it, Cinnamon Buns!" (Jeweler-pus uses inhale, which Cinnamon uses her Swarming Cakes on him. Scarecrow and Grim Reaper took cover behind the throne. Jeweler-pus inhales the jewels, revealing Green under the pile. He kept the emerald ring in his grip. Cinnamon pushes herself to keep going.) Choco Cream: "Cinnamon, throw this at him." Cinnamon Buns: "Oh yeah, Mr Platypus? We'll see how you'll like pepper!" (She throws the pepper and it goes into his mouth. Jeweler-pus felt like sneezing.) Cinnamon Buns: "Get down!" (The other kids did so. Jeweler-pus's sneeze was so powerful it blew the guppies and Green out of the castle.) Sugar Pie: "Hey, the ring!" (Green refuses to give it to her.) Vanilla Cake (angrily): "Don't make me use Swarming Cakes on you!" (With a smile, Green agrees to give it to him. Before Vanilla could get it, the ring flew from Green's hoof and a catfish jumps in and ate it. The river takes the guppies away. They swam after the catfish.) Blueberry Jam: "Oh man! That fish got it!" (Camera pans into the empty throne room.) Grim Reaper: "My jewels...No, your presents were all blown away..." Scarecrow: "So, what's the big deal? At times like this..." (With his mallet, he whacks Jeweler-pus, sending him flying out of the castle and into an ocean.) Scarecrow: "That's was heck awesome!" (laughs) (Scarecrow continues to laugh as Grim Reaper mopes about his lost jewels. Camera cuts to nighttime at Eggplant's restaurant.) Ms Galaxy: "What are the children doing? Well dear?" Mr Rainbow: "It's all right. I'm sure they found it." Ms Galaxy: "Found what?" Mr Rainbow: "Nothing, really..." (The kids came in sad.) Mr Rainbow: "How was it?" (The kids sadly shook their heads no. Mr Rainbow drops his head down on the table.) Eggplant: "Oh, I'm honored that you've come to my restaurant on this day! For the celebration of the wedding anniversary of Mr Rainbow and his new wife...Ms Galaxy!" Ms Galaxy: "For Eggplant's restaurant, this is good service." Mr Rainbow: "Ms Galaxy!" Ms Galaxy: "What is it?" Mr Rainbow: "About your wedding ring..." Ms Galaxy: "Wedding ring?" Mr Rainbow: "I...I'm sorry." (The kids moaned in grief.) Ms Galaxy: "What is this about...?" Mr Rainbow: "I thought it would be this year, but a lot of things went wrong..." Ms Galaxy: "Well, it was only a ring." Mr Rainbow: "Huh? So you're not mad?" Ms Galaxy: "I expected this. But I'm happy just because he's worrying about it like that for me." Mr Rainbow: "M-Ms Galaxy..." Ms Galaxy: "Since it's our wedding anniversary, let's enjoy ourselves." (Eggplant comes in holding the giant catfish.) Eggplant: "The best ingredient has just arrived!" Guppies: "Holy cow..." Eggplant: "It's lively!" Guppies: "Wow!" (Choco remembers earlier the catfish that ate the ring. He grabs the fish from Eggplant and pushes it to make it cough it out. The ring flew in front of Mr Rainbow.) Mr Rainbow: "Oh my...!" (Mr Rainbow puts the ring on Ms Galaxy's "ring finger".) Mr Rainbow: "Ms Galaxy..." Ms Galaxy: "Mr Rainbow..." (Everyone in the restaurant claps and cheers.) Eggplant: "This is great! Now we can celebrate!" Guppies: "With the CandyCakes!" (Everyone laughs as the episode ends.) End of episode.